


Meeting the Family

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5 & 1, Fluff, M/M, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times that Remy meets Spencer's family on his own and then the time the whole team truly meets Remy and Spencer's actually there for that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

**Morgan & Garcia**  
Derek was working on the porch of a house that he was getting ready to flip when part of it gave way. He heard Garcia scream at the same time that the boards groaned and his left leg crashed down below the porch. Sharp pain shot up his leg and he gasped. Once he'd stopped moving he quickly assessed his situation. Garcia was on the other side of the porch looking stricken. He held a hand out to stop her forward movement. He didn't know how much this had weakened the porch. 

"Stay back, Baby Girl. I don't need you falling as well." 

"Okay," Garcia whispered, seemingly better since Derek had spoken to her. 

The profiler knew that he had two choices, try and get himself up and out or let himself fall but neither was a good option. He had no clue what was under the porch, broken glass, nails, or any manner of things he didn't want to land on top of. If he tried to get himself out, he could end up down there as well. 

"Need some help, mec?" a man drawled and Derek turned to see him. The man was standing at the bottom of the the porch stairs. He was slipping a deck of cards into his pants pocket while shrugging off his trench coat. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. His hair was loose around his head and a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. 

"Sure. I don't know the stability of the porch so I wouldn't recommend stepping onto it."

" _D'accord._ " The man stepped up to the top stair and reached out. Derek knew that he was built pretty solid so he was worried about this lanky man's ability to actually help him up but he would give anything a chance. He'd stopped feeling his leg other than the blood running down it. The man stopped and turned to look at Garcia. "Cher, do y' have a med kit here?"

"In the kitchen, Garcia. Go around back to get it." Derek watched her take off her heels and jump over the small half wall around the porch and scramble around the side of the house.

"Didn't even think of that," Derek said honestly as he started to brace himself as best he could. The man smiled at him and then just pulled. A gasp of shock slipped through Derek's lips as he was just lifted out of the hole with the man doing all the work. Derek was shocked. The man took a step back and tugged on him just as the porch started to give way again. He was jerked hard into the man who stayed up but his glasses slipped. 

The red and black eyes staring at him were shocking. That meant only one thing. Mutant. The man grabbed his glasses and righted them. 

"It's okay man. My best friend is a mutant." Derek looked down at his leg just as Garcia came around the house with the medical kit. The mutant took it from her and helped Derek sit down. 

"Thank you, cher." The man pulled out all the small fragments of wood from the long gash before he cleaned it and wrapped it. 

"That was quick work. You're good at that." Derek marveled at while it wasn't painless, it was quick. 

"T'ank y', mec."

"Mec?" Garcia asked. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "What's that mean?"

"It means dude," the man's drawl deepened as he spoke. He held out his hand to Derek "Remy LeBeau."

"Derek Morgan." Derek shook his hand and watched as Remy turned towards Garcia. He held out his hand but instead of shaking her’s, he kissed the back of it. Garcia gasped and Derek noticed that he was looking at her above the glasses. Garcia reached out and pulled them off his face. 

"Penelope Garcia. I love your eyes. You are a handsome devil aren't you?" 

" _Ma cherie_ , you are good for the ego. You going to be okay?" Remy turned and looked at Derek with the last sentence. "Remy has plans wit' his boyfriend but couldn't leave you stuck in a porch like that." Remy kissed Garcia's hand again before he shook Derek's hand and then was gone. 

Derek sat on the porch step and watched him leave. He felt there was something more to the man but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

**Rossi**  
Dave liked his privacy and to eat a quiet dinner by himself but when his meal was interrupted by someone trying to throw out a mutant from a place that was mutant friendly, he couldn't stand it. The older man stood up from his table and moved to where he found a man with shoulder length auburn hair trying to talk down a waiter who was trying to get violent. Thankfully, the man seemed to speak at least part of the time in third person so Dave knew his name.

"Excuse me. Remy, I'm over here." Dave had heard the mutant call himself Remy and while that opened a whole can of worms on psychology in his head, he couldn't stand to see the man thrown out. The mutant looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His red and black eyes standing out.

"Mr. Rossi?" the waiter asked.

"You tried to throw out my eating partner for the evening. Remy came all the way to DC to visit me and you are trying to throw him out. If you would like I can go somewhere else to eat." Dave knew the waiter wouldn't do that. He spent too much money eating here on a regular basis. It was a wonderful restaurant not far from Quantico and was frequented by many agents on Dave's recommendation. 

"No, no. Mr. Rossi. It's fine," another waitress, Angelina said as she stepped closer. She waved Dave back to his table and escorted Remy there herself. "And what will you have to drink?"

"Whatever M. Rossi is having, cher." Remy smiled up at her and Dave saw the look of appreciation in her eyes. The man could flirt but the older man hoped he didn't turn it on to him. As soon as she was out of earshot, Remy turned to look at him. "So, M. Rossi, why would you help a po' cajun that you don't know."

"I like to eat in peace and that waiter sucks. When the owner hears of what happened, even without my name attached, he'll be upset. With my name attached, I'm sure he'll be fired and I get to save your dinner plans. Two birds, one stone."

Remy laughed and took a sip of the drink that Angelina set down. It was easy for Dave to get lost in conversation about art and wine. The man across from him was intelligent and while he tried to hide it, when he talked about things he loved it shone through him. 

"So why are you in DC?" Dave asked as dessert was served. The meal had gone by quickly and Dave was actually sad that it was getting to be late in the evening. 

"Visiting my boyfriend. Drove down from New York a few days ago. He's out wit' a friend at de moment, plans made before I sprung dis visit on him. He recommended dis place to me. Said a co-worker just raves about it."

"So born in New Orleans but you live in New York?"

"Teacher at a school, me. Art history and sometimes athletics if needed."

Dave looked at him in shock at that. He could see the athletics but an art history teacher? It was good to be surprised, given his job. If the guy hadn't already had a boyfriend, Dave thought about the fact that he'd be a good match for Reid. The playful humor that snuck out as the other man had been talking was something that Reid needed in his life. 

"So what do you do during the summer?"

"Year round, private school. I get breaks where I can. Enjoy it, Remy does. It's fun."

There was a lie in his statement somewhere but Dave couldn't figure it out. Instead he sat back and turned off the profiler in him for a while and enjoyed an evening out.

 **Hotch & Jack**  
Aaron looked around the aisle he had been in and Jack was nowhere to be found. He remembered his son being with him up until that aisle. He hurried back the way he had come and still there was no Jack. Every single worry, every single case with children came to the forefront of his mind. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Jack had been talking about cookies, baking them. He'd said that they would stop and get some dough. Jack wouldn't have gone on his own would he have?

Leaving the cart behind, Aaron started walking towards the dairy section, knowing that was where the prepared cookie dough was. He rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief to see that Jack was there. He saw though that Jack was talking to a man. The man was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and was showing Jack something. He watched for a few seconds as the man walked a quarter across his knuckles. A second quarter was handed over and the man showed Jack how to do it. Jack was seated crossed legged on the floor as well, his eyes only for the man.

The other shoppers around them seemed a little put out at the obstruction in the dairy section but nothing was said. The man had a pair of sunglasses on his head and it wasn't until he looked up and around that Aaron saw his eyes. Mutant. The man dropped his gaze again and then went back to showing Jack his trick. 

Finally, Aaron moved forward. He stopped directly behind Jack and waited for the boy to realize he was there. Jack tipped his head back and smiled. 

"Dad!" Jack jumped up, clutching the quarter in his hand. "I lost you! I tried to look for you and then I got turned around and this man here said that he would wait with me for you. I knew you'd find me." Jack hugged him around the waist and Aaron just patted his head. "Thank you for waiting with me, Mr. LeBeau."

"Remy LeBeau, at y'r service, Sir. I found de boy freaking out. If y' hadn't come in de next few minutes I was going to go to customer service but he was mightily worried and I wanted him calm before we walked t'rough the store."

"Thank you, Mr. LeBeau." Aaron couldn't say more than that. His heart was still pounding and he found words escaped him. 

"Now, young sir, don't separate y'rself from y'r papa anymore, ya 'ear?" LeBeau asked. 

"Yes, Sir!" Jack smiled as he said it and tried to hand back the quarter. 

" _Non._ Y' keep it and practice."

"Uncle Spencer will be surprised. Can we go see him so I can show him?" 

"Uncle Spencer is busy right now, Jack. How about you practice more and the next time we all get together you can show him. I don't know that I have ever seen him do it so you might get to teach him something."

"Y'r brother? Y' don't know if y'r brother can do a trick like that?" LeBeau asked. Aaron looked at him. There was shock on his face but something else as well. Aaron couldn't place it. He resisted the urge to actually profile him. 

"He's a close friend. He's known Jack since birth so Uncle Spencer it is."

"It's good y' both have close family, even if de ain't blood." LeBeau looked at the watch on his wrist, his eyes widening in shock. "I better get going. Remy was supposed to just pick up some cheese and get home. My boyfriend will be worrying. Have a wonderful rest of the day!" LeBeau waved and picked up a few bags of shredded cheese before he headed towards the registers. 

Aaron watched the man leave. He wasn't worried about him. Nothing about him screamed UnSub but then so many rarely did. From the conversation he hadn't asked Jack his name. Hadn't tried to get him to leave the area he was in. He could understand why he hadn't tried to get Jack to go to customer service. With Jack freaking out, anyone could have taken it for him trying to kidnap Jack. He ruffled Jack's hair and pushed the man from his thoughts. They needed to find their cart and finish shopping. There was a meal to prepare for dinner and a movie to watch.

 **Alex**  
Alex noticed the man who slipped into the back of the lecture hall. It was a rare day off and she had taken advantage of it. It wasn't hard to take over. Every time she looked at the man, he was looking at her, or so it seemed with his sunglasses. He took no notes but seemed to be listening in with rapt attention. 

When the class was over, he stayed in his seat and just watched her as she talked with the students. Finally when she had run the students off and was packed up, the man stood from his seat and made his way down. 

"Alex Blake?" The New Orleans accent was heavy in his speech. 

"Yes. And you are?"

"T'ink about it, cher and I'm sure it'll come to y'." The man leaned his hip against the table and smiled at her. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses off his face, slipping them into a pocket on his coat. Alex saw his eyes and she knew instantly who he was. 

"Remy." Alex was shocked. Spencer hadn't mentioned him being in town for a visit. 

" _Oui._ It's a pleasure to meet y' in person." Remy held out his hand for her to shake but instead he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. She wasn't shocked. Spencer talked about smooth he could be, when he wanted.

"Does Spencer know that you are here?" Alex had a feeling that she knew the answer. 

_Non._ Remy's been on a mission." Remy said with a smile on his face. 

"A mission?" Alex laughed and she saw the smile on his face grow. 

" _Oui._ I've met Miss Penny and Morgan as well as Hotch and his Jack. M. Rossi was fun."

"And Spencer isn't aware of any of this?"

"Remy wanted to talk to de team wit'out the issue of being Spencer's boyfriend thrown in."

"He's going to be mad at you." Alex knew that Spencer would forgive him easily but he'd be mad at first. While she was the newest member of the team, she'd known Spencer for years and had known of his friend Remy for as long as she'd known him. The newest aspect of the relationship, the actual physical relationship was only a few months old. When they had been just friends, there was no need for Remy to meet any of them. When Remy was in town for a visit before, he and Spencer wanted to spend as much time together as possible. 

The rest of the team so far had been okay with not meeting Remy but it wasn't going to last long at all, especially with Morgan. Plans had been made for a few weeks from then but with their job, Spencer never knew if it was actually going to happen. The genius had also mentioned something about Remy's job but she had pushed at that. 

"So, Remy, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Spencer is working on a new paper for school, kicked me out of the house. Somet'ing about not being able to concentrate. He said he'd text me when it was okay for me to come back. How about I treat y' to lunch and we discuss language?"

Alex laughed at the look on his face. If she didn't know that he flirted as much as he breathed, and that he was head over heels in love with Spencer, she might have taken him seriously.

"I think that lunch will be good."

 **JJ, Will, & Henry**  
JJ watched Will as he watched a man who was at the zoo alone. He had a camera around his neck and seemed to be absorbed in watching the animals as much as the other patrons but Will's eyes rarely left the man when they stopped.

"Will?"

"I just...I know that I know that man but I can't place him." Will turned to look at her as he spoke and he must have seen how uneasy she became at his words. "Oh, no, hon. He's not one of your UnSubs. He's not following us. Not really. I mean he takes other paths but given that he arrived here not long after us and there is a flow to the traffic here, it's hard to say who could be following us."

JJ smiled and turned back to the otters that Henry was having fun playing with. She pushed the man out of her mind and enjoyed the day at the zoo with her family. 

It wasn't until they were nearly at the end of the trip that she took note of him again. He shifted and she noticed that he moved like a fighter. He looked up and caught her looking and smirked at her. JJ blushed and turned away. There was a small little stand with a whole bunch of tables around it so that people could sit and enjoy the ice cream being sold. 

When all three of them took a seat, the man moved past them to the next exhibit. There were only a few left but they were Henry's favorite ones. 

Henry ran ahead and when he stopped all of a sudden, staring up, JJ's heart leaped into her throat when she saw the man standing there. Both her and Will moved quickly up to stand beside their son. The man smiled and looked right at Will.

"Little Willy."

"Remy LeBeau?" Will asked, his hand going right to Henry's shoulder and holding on tight. JJ could tell by his body language that he didn't see the man as a threat but that he could become one. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just visiting. Was shocked when I saw y' with the femme and the little one."

Will just looked at him. JJ wasn't sure what was going on. Obviously from his accent, Will knew him from back home but there was something more to it all. She was itching to have her gun on her. 

"So you followed us?"

" _Non._ I saw y' walking and left y' alone but y' kept looking at me and Remy figured he'd put y' out of y'r misery on who I was." Remy turned to JJ and bowed a little. "Remy LeBeau, ma'am. Known Little Willy here since we was young."

"Remy, this is Jennifer my wife and my son Henry."

"Hello!" Henry said, raising his hand in a small wave. Remy waved back at him with a huge smile on his face. JJ settled down some. 

"Papa used to bring him around to give him a place to sleep on the occasions that he could get his hands on him," Will said. 

"Was sorry to hear about y'r papa. My papa said he sent flowers."

"He did. What brings you up here to DC. You said visiting. You don't visit places."

"My boyfriend lives here. Visiting him for a few days before heading home to New York."

"So the rumors were true?" Will asked. 

Remy didn't answer him at first, just stared at him. There was some form of silent communication going on but after several long minutes, Remy nodded. "Dey're true."

"The zoo is getting ready to close and we need to get home to eat."

"D'accord. It was wonderful to meet y' Henry, Jennifer. It was great to see y' again Willy." Remy bowed a little and then turned to leave. Will stayed still so JJ did as well. There was a lot more that had gone unsaid between the two men than had actually been said and she wasn't sure that it was things she needed to know. If Will thought he was a danger, he would have let her know. Henry was oblivious to what was going on around him and so JJ let it drop. She turned his attention back to the animals and it didn't take long for Will to join back in. She'd ask later, when they were home alone.

 **Everyone**  
Spencer took in his surroundings. The group of mutants who had ambushed the team were very good at what they did. The team was scattered around, tied up in various places, not close enough to do anything to help each other and they were in an unknown location. There were ten of them compared to the six of Spencer's team. The mutants hadn't known one thing though, Spencer was a mutant. 

The sound of rushing air told Spencer that something had changed outside. Someone was coming. He had to get free to save his team. Tipping his body to hide what he was doing, he used his powers to split open his bonds. The smell of burnt rope was thankfully small and hopefully none of the mutants would notice it. No such luck one of the mutants turned to look at him, snarling as he did. Spencer jumped to his feet as the mutant ran at him. 

Just as the mutant reached him, the doors busted open and another group entered the warehouse. Spencer sighed in relief as he took in their outfits. X-Men. He ducked under the punch from the mutant and kicked him in the crotch. The mutant dropped and Spencer quickly handcuffed him. None of the mutants had taken the handcuffs off any of the team. Weapons yes but nothing else. 

"There are ten total!" Spencer yelled. Two of the men from the new team looked at him in shock. "My team won't harm you."

"You the FBI?" the smaller of the two men growled. 

Spencer nodded. "How many men did you bring with you, Wolverine?" Spencer asked. The man just stared at him before one of the UnSub mutants started to charge at him. Spencer dodged in and out of the fighting, freeing his team and getting them to safety. When all of them were finally safe, Morgan made him sit down. He looked up at the agent in shock before the man touched his cheek and pain flared. He hadn't even noticed the cut. 

"They split your cheek good. You might need stitches." Morgan used his shirt to try and clean up some of the blood on his cheek as Spencer kept an eye on the fighting. With no guns the only weapon the team had was Spencer. 

The UnSub mutants never made it close to them. Cyclops and Wolverine fought them as well as keeping them from the vulnerable humans. No one had seen where the UnSubs had hidden the guns and it was no time to try and find them. Only four UnSubs had been inside the warehouse and given the noise outside, the rest of the X-Men were taking care of the ones that weren't inside. When Cyclops moved towards them, Spencer stood and moved over with Hotch. 

"Thank you for not shooting at us," Cyclops said as he reached out to shake Hotch's hand, a look of surprise on his face when the agent did. 

"When it comes to mutants, the team trusts my lead." Spencer raised his hand up in an almost wave but instead of moving it, flames appeared at the tip of each digit. It spread down to his wrist, enveloping the entire hand. The look of pure surprise danced across Hotch's face and Spencer was pretty sure that it was matched on the faces of the rest of the team. His mutation was his most guarded secret. He trusted the X-Men though. 

"So the rumors are true, there are mutants in the FBI." Wolverine smiled as he spoke. Hotch waved towards an area a slightly ways away and Cyclops followed him over to it. 

"More than you know." Spencer had been recruited because he was a mutant. One of the first but not the last. Of course, there had been mutants hiding in the FBI before he'd joined but he was pulled in because of his intelligence and his mutation. Morgan stepped up and tried to get him to sit down again but he waved it off so the older agent settled for trying to get more blood off him. The sounds of fighting outside died down and then a moment later one of the doors opened and a man and a woman entered. The bright sun stopped Spencer from seeing the man for a few seconds but he knew the woman. Storm. When the door banged shut, Spencer could finally see the man. He smiled and his heart started to beat faster. The head turned and even with the sunglasses on his face, Spencer could tell the man was scanning the room for dangers. His head stopped on Cyclops and it only took a few seconds for his entire body to stiffen in surprise. The man had seen Hotch. 

Spencer debated for a few seconds on how he should handle it but when the man's head started to scan the room again, he made his decision. He took a step that placed him in the man's gaze and then waved. "Gambit!" He called out his code name and not his real one. At the call out, every single eye in the placed turned towards him. The man's body started to move in an almost jerky fashion, a movement not known on his usually fluid body. When he crossed half the distance he slipped his sunglasses to the top of his head and Spencer could finally see his red and black eyes. 

"Fearless said we were heading to save an FBI team, didn't say nothin' about it being de BAU, Doc." Remy's eyes raked up and down his form and Spencer knew when he noticed the cut. His eyes widened and he started to reach out. Spencer finally started to move. "Y'r bleeding, Penny."

"Penny?" Spencer heard Morgan mutter but the agent said nothing else. The entire room was waiting. Braced for something, what they didn't know. Spencer heard Wolverine sniffing the air behind him. He was sure that he would figure it out first as Remy had to go home smelling of him and the feral was good at scents. 

When Remy could finally reach out and touch him, his hand went right to his cheek. 

"I've gotten worse sparring with you." Still he allowed the inspection of the wound. Remy wouldn't allow anything else. There was no apprehension in his boyfriend's eyes. Meeting like this just jumped up their time tables of introducing the teams to each other. When the inspection was done, Spencer felt a kiss on the edge of the top of the cut. There was no mistaking that. 

Spencer turned to face his team, expecting shock. They all knew he had a boyfriend. He'd told them that a while back but that his boyfriend lived out of town and getting together was a problem. The team wasn't looking at him though. They were looking at Remy and there was something on their faces. They were shocked to see him, like he was out of place. Like they had met him before. JJ looked the most shocked. 

"Teacher at a private school?" Rossi asked as he looked at Remy.

Remy shifted to stand behind Spencer, putting some distance between them. Spencer looked up at him. He wasn't hiding, his position gave him a lot of options as far as fighting went but it did show that he was a little apprehensive. 

"Remy didn't lie, M. Rossi. I do teach."

Spencer looked at Rossi and then back at Remy then to each of the team. He looked back at Remy and it clicked. He took a step away and pinned Remy with a glare. "Remy Etienne LeBeau! What did you do?"

"Spencer, cher." Remy held out his hands, placatingly but Spencer just crossed his arms and glared even harder. He heard a snicker from behind him and figured it was Wolverine.

"I think that Mr. LeBeau took it upon himself to meet all of us on his own terms, Reid," Hotch said as he moved back towards the group with Cyclops and Storm behind him. "He charmed Jack rather well with his own form of magic."

"Might want to make sure he didn't teach him to pick pockets." Spencer watched as Hotch's eyes widened in complete shock then he turned to look back at Remy. 

Remy's face changed to looked shocked and then wounded. "Y' wound me, Penny."

"He's got you there, Gumbo," Wolverine said as he laughed.

"No more than y' teaching y'r _filleul_ to count cards." Remy raised an eyebrow begging him to challenge the statement. Spencer just snorted. 

"That's not news nor a shock to JJ." Spencer smiled as Remy floundered. He turned to Hotch. "The locals will be here soon, I think."

"I've already discussed with Cyclops and we can retain custody of all ten. He told me how we can keep them in confinement. All they did was come to free us."

"So this is the man who has tamed my brother?" Storm asked as she moved over to shake Spencer's hand but all Spencer did was wave. "Oh, I forgot."

"I still think you need stitches, Reid," Morgan said stepped closer. 

"I'll get checked out. There's no way Remy won't make me go." Spencer smiled at how relaxed his team and Remy's team were at the moment. Still the others from outside hadn't come in. 

"What the hell you doing with a Fed, Gumbo?" Wolverine asked as he stepped closer to the group that was forming around Spencer and Remy. 

"And what are you doing with a Thief, Spencer?" JJ asked as she finally stepped closer. 

Spencer spun his head to look at her. He could tell by her tone she knew exactly what he was. What the hell had he told all of them when he met them?

"Little Willy told y' about Remy, femme?" Remy asked with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, he told me all about you and your family and what they do. He also told me that there were rumors about you and the X-Men down in New Orleans but he'd never got confirmation."

"Y' has it now."

Spencer rubbed at the brow of his nose. He was getting a headache. He should have known that Remy would do something like this. The man couldn't leave well enough alone. He knew he'd been worried about the team's reaction to him but they were going to ease them all into it. Starting with the boyfriend and mutant thing and then after a long while the whole X-Men thing. 

Of course the plans for Spencer to meet Remy's friends had to be a lot more careful. There were some at the mansion that wouldn't take well to a Fed being in their midst, even if he was a mutant. Still, there were no fireworks yet. The teams seemed to be getting along. 

A hand on his shoulder told him that Blake was behind him. She leaned in close. "He'll charm them in no time."

"Where did he meet you?"

"Snuck into class. Don't be mad at him for long, Spencer. He loves you."

"I know. I'm not mad. I just really should have seen him doing it. He worries about me too much."

"There are some that would say given all that's happened to you, Reid, that no one can worry too much about you," Rossi said. 

Spencer turned to look at his team and saw the matching smiles on their faces. They agreed with the older profiler. 

"Y' don't know the half of it. De stories I could tell y' about what Penny got into in college."

"You've known Reid since college?" Morgan asked. 

" _Oui._ Since he was seventeen."

"And the stories can wait," Wolverine said as his head tilted to the side. "Locals arrived as well as another FBI unit." 

The two teams split to different sides of the room. Spencer watched as Cyclops ushered his team out the door but not before Remy snuck a quick kiss. When the doors opened and more humans entered, Spencer couldn't help the grin on his face. Oh, he'd have fun on the flight home, explaining everything in detail to the team but it was worth it. It was an aspect of his life he wouldn't have to keep hidden anymore and he just might be able to slip away for weekend trips to New York and actually interact with Remy's friends. 

Spencer let Morgan drag him out of the warehouse by an arm around his shoulder. He was deposited into the back of the waiting ambulance so that his cheek could be looked at. Morgan was looking at him, like he was trying to figure out a huge puzzle. He knew he wasn't being let off the hook by his friend but with so many around it wasn't a good time at all to discuss anything.

"Just tell me this, Reid. He treats you good?"

"Of course, his papa would put him in the grave if he didn't. Jean Luc raised a proper boy with manners, even if he had to beat them into him. I've known him for almost sixteen years, Morgan. We've been really good friends for a lot of it and I've been in love with him for about half of that. I never thought he'd ever see me that way. He'd never hurt me. I promise."

"Okay, kid but you know I'm gonna keep an eye on him for a while right?"

"I know." Spencer smiled. His team was his family and he didn't expect any less.  
**The End.**


End file.
